


For The Love Of Pie

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Felching, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Military Kink, Pie, Schmoop, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's four in the morning and someone is at Jared's door. A warm pie later and Jared has the love of his life back. Meanwhile, Jensen has had thee best welcome home he's ever had, thanks to his lover's unusual sleeping patterns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love Of Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the guys, just using them to move the story along. 
> 
> Thank you for music and my muse for the inspiration! 3am writing really is something!(:
> 
> Happy Birthday Winchester_Bones!

Jared raced towards the door when he heard someone knocking on it. He didn’t know who could be knocking on his door at four in the morning. He couldn’t believe he was still up himself. He hadn’t been able to sleep the last couple of nights, more like the last couple of months, when he found out his first love had been sent overseas. He didn’t even know Jensen had enlisted, but Jared knew he was to blame for not keeping in touch with him.

Jared and Jensen were inseparable after Jared had nearly ran Jensen over with his long lanky form on the first day of freshman year .They had known each other before then, when they were younger sometimes they would play on the same little league team or run into each other at the park. But somehow as they got older, things changed, they sort of were strangers. Jensen was four years older than Jared. They had nine short months, but in Jared’s mind, that was the best nine months he ever had in his life. The longest relationship he had ever had in his 26years of life. Jensen had always seemed he would be the one. Jared had hope they would get married someday and tell their kids to believe in high school sweethearts. But life had happened and Jensen was sent off to college by his parents. They didn’t much approve of Jared, blaming him for ruining any chance Jensen had at a future. The night when things went to hell in a hand basket, was a night Jared would never forget.

~~~~  
 _Jared snuck his head out the window when he heard rocks thrown at the pane. He looked down and lit up the night sky with his smile, when he noticed it was Jensen. He hoped the rift that had been created in the last two weeks would be made up. He didn’t know what he would do if the rift wasn’t resolved. He quickly scrambled out his window, latched onto the tree branch, and climbed down the oak tree standing in his backyard. He scrambled towards Jensen, and kissed him like it would be his last. They snuck down to the park where they first had laid eyes on each other. Jensen was unusually quiet and hesitant, now that they were alone._

_“So, how’s preparing for college going?” Jared knew Jensen would be leaving for college in a month._

_“It’s going good, sort of wanting to pull my hair out, if my mother doesn’t stop nagging me.” Jared could tell something was off, when Jensen had used his nervous, awkward laugh._

_“Hey, just think you will be out of her hair in less than a month.” Jared nudged Jensen playfully.”If she continues to bother you, I’m here to relieve the annoyance.”_

_“Thanks,” Jensen stared down at his hands, beginning to fidget with a string on his pants. They sat there in an inopportune silence. Jensen knew he had to rip the band-aid off. “Jared, you know that I love you with all my heart. That you are the one for me, the one that completes me.” Jensen tried to get air in his lungs for the next part of his rehearsed speech._

_Jared could hear a ‘but’ coming in Jensen’s statement. He knew he had to begin to prepare what will come after tonight. He wasn’t quite sure he was ready for it, but he knew he had better buckle up and be ready for it._

_“But,” Jensen had spoken that word, like it was an ax held at Jared’s head. “Life has to happen. I’m going to be going away for college, and you still have the greatest years of high school ahead of you. I know long distance relationships can work out, but we need to be realistic here. I think it would be best if maybe if we see where we can go…like…on our own.”_

_Jared felt his entire world come crashing down. Jensen didn’t even have the guts to say they should breakup. He just neatly tiptoed around that word. Jared wanted to punch something or break down and hide away from the world. But he knew Jensen had more to say._

_“We still can be friends.”_

_Jared stood up, he couldn’t take it anymore. “Friends, you want to be friends. Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously Jensen, our relationship could never go back to being friends. We aren’t in elementary school anymore. Hello, you and I both lost our virginity to one another and hooked up how many times after that. You want to be friends.” Jared scuffed at the word. He wished the word ‘friends’ was never invented._

_“Well, what do you want me to say? I just want us to explore life and see what is out there, but I also don’t want to lose contact of you. You will always be the one for me. You have no idea how much you’ve helped me this pasted year: from all the bullshit from my parents about college and college itself. You were the raft that I needed, but now you have helped me find my path. I know I helped you find yours, but there are many more paths for us to find. Maybe one day those paths will lead us back to each other. I was trying to do the sensible thing and say I still want you in my life, even if we aren’t exclusive.” Jensen could feel the tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. He wouldn’t be ashamed if he broke down in front of Jared, but he knew if he did, he would fall right back into Jared’s arms and he would say screw the world and screw his parents. But he knew he had to man up and put the tears away._

_Jared tried to breath, but Jensen had punched him right in the gut. He pinched the bridge of nose to stop the tears from falling. He wouldn’t allow Jensen to see him cry, to see him spill his heart out from his tears. “Jensen, I think the best remedy for this, if we just sever ties here and now.” Jared felt a knife, more like a spoon carve out his beating heart. He felt like someone had cut off all his limbs without anything to numb the pain away._

_He felt Jensen lean down and cradle his head with his warm, callused hands, and gently lay one last passionate kiss on his lips. “Thank you.” Jensen leaned his forehead against Jared’s, letting one last intimate moment happen, before the sword came down. Jared felt a light touch and wetness cascade from his forehead. He knew Jensen had begun to shed some tears. He felt the warmth and light leave him that day, as he watched the man he thought would be his evermore walked quietly into the still night._

~~  
Jensen folded the worn creased picture of a happy, laughing young man back into his wallet. He hadn’t seen him since that night. Since the night Jared basically told him, he never wanted to see him again. He knew it was him who began the breakup, but it was Jared who had finished it. He knew it was his own fault for the heartache and the pain he had suffered since. He was the idiot who listened to his parents. His parents told Jensen, Jared would ruin his life if he continued on fleeting relationships. Jensen’s parents even had the audacity to tell him he would find a greater love. Their relationship would be the first of many he would have in his life. Jensen would love to throw that in their faces. He had never loved another. He tried, but it usually ended after a couple of weeks.

He thought college would cure him of Jared, but after graduation, he still couldn’t get over his first love. He thought the best way to cope was to lose himself into a bottle of alcohol. Jensen realized he needed to do something more with his life, instead of wasting it on daily rituals of liquor. The best solution he could come up with was enlisting himself. Jensen knew he couldn’t fly jets, wasn’t Semper Fi enough, or couldn’t swim, so the army was the only thing left for him.

~~  
Jared scrubbed his floured hands down his shirt. The only thing he learned in the last couple of months of sleep deprivation, making pie was one thing that helped him with the insomnia. So far before the stranger on his doorstep, he had two pies baked, and one more in the oven. He opened the door hesitantly, hoping it wasn’t some sick bastard trying to kill him. Before his brain could process, his entire lungs shriveled up and died inside of him, when he noticed the uniformed man standing in front of him.

“Hey handsome,” The voice echoed through Jared’s head, taking him back to the days where nerds and jocks sat at different tables in the cafeteria, and locker rooms filled with pubescent sweat. Jared could feel himself gawk and stare at the man in front of him. He didn’t even know what he was doing until he felt the warm, plush lips crush against his. His few moments of courage fell away as he felt Jensen push him up against the wall. They broke the mesmerizing moment realizing their airways needed oxygen. “That was the best welcome home I have ever gotten.” Jensen’s laugh filled the small corridor. Jared couldn’t help but join him in the laughter. It had been ages since their laughter reverberated across a room.

“I thought you were on deployment,” Jared finally got out.

“They gave me two weeks leave. I knew where I had to go.” Jensen ran a hand over Jared’s face, missing the way Jared always leaned into his touched. He felt his heart jump over the moon, when Jared still remembered his usual response.

“Well you’re the most gorgeous thing that has ever appeared at my door at four in the morning.” Jared felt the heat blossom up in his cheeks. He knew he was beyond sleep deprived.

“You opening the door covered in flour is the most gorgeous image of you I have ever seen. Hold on, it comes in close second, because you naked is by far the best.” Jensen winked and loved how he made Jared blush. He had missed that. Jared always appeared innocent and shy, but was like a bull moose in rutting season behind closed doors.

Jared looked down at his floured covered shirt and wanted to start digging his own grave. “If I would have known it was you at the door, I might have answered in just an apron.” Jared felt himself gain some confidence, when Jensen was the one to blush. He laid a kiss on the corner of Jensen’s mouth, only to meet up with warm, freshly licked lips.

“I think that is the greatest idea you’ve ever had, Mr. Padalecki.” Jensen ran a hand down Jared’s side, slowly pulling his flour covered grey shirt up. He loved how Jared shivered underneath him.

Jared placed a hand over Jensen chest, slowly pushing him back. “No, no, no, Private Ackles.”

“Sergeant actually,” Jensen quickly corrected.

“Alright Sergeant, tonight you’re in my command.” Jared seductively started biting on Jensen’s lower lip.

“Sir. Yes sir.” Jensen gave a mock salute, before Jared devoured him on the way to his bedroom.

Jared slowly pushed Jensen onto the bed, stepping back to rip off his shirt. He looked at Jensen and nearly came, just seeing him in his Army issued uniform. He wanted Jensen to keep at least some of it on, because Jensen looked good enough to eat in his military attire. But first he needed to remove the tanned boots still laced unto Jensen’s feet. Jared bent down and began untying them. He stopped for a moment when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I am capable of taking them off myself.” Jensen huskily whispered in Jared’s ear.

“Sergeant Ackles, I now you are highly capable, but I am in charge.” Jared said through nibbles to Jensen’s ear.

“Alright,” Jensen leaned back onto the bed, already feeling his cock be at full attention, as Jared slowly unlaced his boots. He never understood why underwear had to be so constricting.

Jared leisurely untied the boots and worked his way up. Skillfully he unclasped the belt and pulled down the zipper. Jensen lifted his hips so Jared could remove his camouflaged pants and boxers. Having his cock spring free, was more freeing then being released for two weeks leave.

Jared couldn’t help stare and drool over the body that was half naked. The older man’s engorged cock the prize possession among the tight muscular legs. He couldn’t wait till those legs were wrapped around his waist or shoulders. He began laying kisses from the bottom of Jensen’s right foot to the top of his thigh, biting just enough in the meatier part of his hip to leave a mark, and doing the same to his left leg. Jared could feel Jensen withering below him, as he avoided the gift in the middle of Jensen’s body. “So gorgeous,” Jared rasped out passionately.

“Ah, are you trying to kill me?” Jensen could barely function from the onslaught.

“Loudly and proudly,” Jared said giving a chaste kiss onto plush lips. Jared slowly began unbuttoning the jacket with his fingers, as he kissed Jensen deeply, nearly scoring in tonsil hockey. The only thing he could taste inside Jensen’s mouth was pure Jensen. There was not a trace of any other food flavors. He loved how their tongues would twist and wrap around each other, as if searching for the connection of chemistry. Jared slowly pushed the coat aside and slid his hands under the cottony undershirt. “How many layers do you have to wear?”

“This was the minimum amount I could wear.” Jensen gave a mocking glare, shucking off his jacket.

“Seriously, oh well.” Jared helped Jensen out of the rest of the layers, doing everything not to lose touch. Jensen was more than gorgeous, more than any word in the English dictionary could describe. He could only think of Jensen was as hot as an exploding canon. “I would love for you to keep the jacket on, but I think I like you better in your birthday suit.”

“My birthday suit is the best suit I have ever owned.” Jensen reached up and licked his way over Jared’s jaw. He loved the carnal moan he got out of Jared.

“If you keep that up, this moment is going to be a world record for the shortest sexual act ever.” Jared gnawed gently at Jensen’s neck, moving on down the line to the taut nipples. He swirled his tongue over one, while gently perking the other one with his thumb and forefinger. Jensen melted with the caressing touch. Jared worked his way down from Jensen’s rippling pectorals, and found what he needed all these years: Jensen’s sumptuous cock in his mouth. He lavished around the head like it was his life support.

“How…I’ve missed…that mouth…Jay,” Jensen breathed out. If he hadn’t jacked off two days ago, he would have already came, when Jared’s sensuous mouth tighten its hold around his schlong. He heard a soft chuckle vibrate from Jared’s throat.

Jared began swirling his tongue around and around the engorged member. He knew Jensen loved the move that Jared nicknamed: “The Tornado.” He increased his pace, as he felt Jensen electrocute himself with the F5 twister. He wanted to be inside Jensen the first time he came, but watching Jensen unfold from the storm was worth it. He continued his ministrations, when he heard Jensen scream out, “Jay,” over and over again.

Jared felt the hot, creamy spunk paint his uvula, and he swallowed every last ounce of the nectar he could only deemed from a god. In Jensen’s case, he could be named the god of temptation. He popped off, letting Jensen come back to Earth. Once Jensen was back on the human planet, he kissed him softly on the lips. “Watching you explode, still takes me breath away.”

“Mhmm,” Jensen contented out.

“You ready for round two?” Jared asked.

“Give me five.” Jensen rasped out. He was still seeing stars from the orgasm. He had never come so hard in his life; he wanted to relish in it a little bit longer.

“I’ll go check on the pie and I’ll be back.” Jared rushed out of the room as fast as he could with a hard on.

“I’ll be ready then.” Jensen said snuggling into the blankets.

Jared raced back into the room, wafting in a sweet nutmeg scent. He cuddled up next to Jensen and ghosted his hand over Jensen’s body. He looked again at the protruding, healthy ribs and saw something he clearly missed before. Words permanently etched onto the sculpted body swirled around Jensen’s chest plate. “How did I miss this?” Jared gently twirled his finger around the quote about brotherhood.

“You needed life support. That is why you missed it.” Jensen let out an easy laugh. He felt his soft cock peak interest, when Jared began licking around each letter. “Oh god, that feels amazing.”

“I am so glad you finally decided tattoos were a good thing.” Jared paused long enough to look up to green eyes that had gone an even deeper shade.

“I decided that decision after you starting lapping away at it.” Jensen ran a hand through the long, dark brown locks. He was glad Jared decided to grow his hair out, made him look even more subliminal. Jensen was taken out of the moment when loud beeping noise echoed throughout the house.

“Shit,” Jared didn’t want to break connection between him and Jensen, but he did not want to deal with smoke alarms going off.

“Didn’t you just check on the pies?” Jensen shook his head in amusement.

“Apparently I miss read the timer,” Jared kissed Jensen one last time before he scooted out of the room.

Jensen got onto wobbly legs and followed Jared. He entered the kitchen just as Jared was taking a pie tin out of the oven. “When did you start baking?”

“College, it was supposed to help attract the women, but I wanted to attract something else.” Jared placed the hot pie onto the cooling rack and closed the oven door with his foot. “The only thing I wanted to attract was you.”

Jensen walked over to Jared and threw his arms around Jared’s waist, their cocks aligning together. “Well you got me hooked. If they taste as good as they smell you will sunk me deeper in love with you.” Jensen drew Jared into an appetizing kiss. He broke the embrace and gazed over at all the pies. “So, what kind of pies did you make?”

“Um, that one over there is an apple,” Jared pointed to a pie with an interact pattern carved into the middle of it. “That one over there is cherry,” he pointed over to the one with the latticed markings. “And that one I just pulled out of the oven is pumpkin.”

“You have stolen my heart, Mr. Jared Tristan Padalecki.” Jensen walked around to the other side of the counter. He placed his nose right above the apple pie and took a huge whiff. Jensen knew he was home and safe, and having Jared’s huge smile brighten the dimmest corners of his mind, was the greatest thing to happen in ten years.

“Well, Jensen Ross Ackles, you stole mine a long time ago.” Jared loved how a simple thing as Jensen sniffing a pie, made his heart swell twenty sized to large for its capacity. He caught Jensen ogling at him with a mischievous smile on his face.

Jensen pushed two fingers into the warm apple pie, looking over at Jared with lust filled eyes. “Not as wonderfully warm as where my fingers will be, but still sensually, pleasurably warm” He says huskily. He pulled his fingers out slowly. Before he had a chance to lick the saccharine taste off his fingers, he felt his fingers being leisurely placed into a giant mouth with dimples at each corner of it.

“I think you mean, where my fingers will be.” Jared insinuated into Jensen’s ear, deliberately licking at the shell, knowing it would make him crumble in ecstasy.

“You have me at every command.” Jensen felt Jared move him towards the dining room table.

“Good,” Jared picked the apple pie off the counter as he pushed Jensen towards the sturdy oak table. He hoped it would be sturdy enough for what he was about to do. Jared picked Jensen up and placed him onto the table.

“Strong one you are,” Jensen said scooting up onto the wooden slab.

Jared set the pie onto the table and then began caressing every inch of the tan, exquisite body in front of him and attacking the gorgeous, bow lipped mouth. He felt like a moose in heat, wanting to charge at everything in sight. In this case: Jensen.

Jensen loved the interrogation from Jared’s mouth and hands. He couldn’t help moan and groan at each increase of pressure. He couldn’t believe his little Jensen was ready to go again. The battle was always going on, especially when a person has been denied the one person they’ve been wanting for a decade. He leaned back onto the dinner table and let Jared spread his legs wide. Jensen knew the table would have a new meaning in the morning or the later part of the morning.

Jared trailed his mouth down Jensen’s body, reaching over and scooped up some pie with his hand. He made contact with the lust blown eyes of Jensen’s and fed him the warm apple pie. He loved watching Jensen savor every flavor of it. He knew apple was one of Jensen’s favorite, but only second to his utmost favorite: pumpkin. “Tasty, aye?”

“Mhmm,” Jensen sighed out both from the taste and feeling Jared’s finger swirling his perineum and applying a little pressure to his sensitive hole.

“Going to get you all sticky and sweet, and then I’m going to eat it all up after I’m done adding the cream on top.” Jared lusted out, slowly inching his sticky finger into the tight canal. He knew Jensen loved it when he talked dirty to him.

“Yes…Oh god…”Jensen felt the small tinge of discomfort with the breach, but soon pleasure overrode every sense he had. He couldn’t believe Jared was prepping him with the filling of the pastry. He never knew it could be used as a substitute for lube.

“I forgot to grab the lube from upstairs, but this works just as good. And eating you out will be the best dessert I will ever have.” Jared added a second finger and bent down to add his tongue to the mix. He found his favorite way to eat pie. He adored how delicious the cinnamon and apple flavor blended together with Jensen’s own seasoning.

“Oh…god…Jay,” Jensen saw rockets launch in his mind when Jared hit that delicate spot inside of him. “Oh…my…gahh...”

“So amazing,” Jared pulled his tongue out, added more of the filling to his fingers, and added a third finger inside the heated hole. He could tell Jensen was nearly on edge from the entire skirmish.

“Jay…I’m ready…” Jensen groaned out.

“Are you sure?” Jared did not want to harm Jensen in any way or ruin the moment because Jensen wasn’t prepared enough.

“If you don’t plunder, this will be over with soon…” Jensen grabbed Jared’s face and shoved his tongue down his throat, nearly choking on his own tongue.

“Okay, okay…” Jared scooped more of the pie and rubbed as much of it onto his oversensitive and harden canon.

Jensen spread his legs out farther, feeling the head of Jared’s angry, purple cock lining up with his overworked cavity. He hissed as the colossal member began splitting his still tighten canal.

Jared gently pressed in, giving Jensen a few moments with each thrust to adjust. Soon enough he was fully loaded into the channel. Jensen felt incredible, felt like home. He leisurely began moving his hips, letting Jensen pick up on the rhythm. Not long after a few rolls of his hips, he began pulling out and pushing back in. Jared felt Jensen’s legs wrap around his waist, pulling them even closer.

Jensen vibrated on the highest setting of desire, when Jared kept rowing across his prostrate on every penetrated drive. He pulled Jared into a possessive, passionate kiss. He felt the currents in his body and brain short circuit. When the lightning struck down every nerve, he felt the canon explode with a huge boom of white spunk across both their stomachs. He felt his eyes roll back into his head and came to when he heard Jared screaming out his name in heated bliss.

Jared grunted out when he felt the thick, rectal muscles squeeze his dick like a vice. He soon followed Jensen into the finished battle and came deep inside his lover. He even thought Jensen could possible feel his come in the back of this throat. He felt the overworked channel milk out every drop of come. Jared collapsed next to Jensen, and felt himself slide out. “Holy Batman,” Jared exclaimed.

“Holy fucking shit,” Jensen laid a light kiss onto the sexed out lips.

“I still need to eat my dessert,” Jared pulled himself in between the bowed legs and suctioned his lips to the quivering hole. He loved how the apple pie tasted different now with his cum blended into the concoction. Jensen carnally keened out. He felt his withered member stir as lavishing tongue cleaned him out. “You definitely got to taste this.” Jared slid two fingers into the conglomerate and brought to Jensen’s mouth. Jensen ravished the glorious flavor of Jared’s cum and apple pie. He wished he had a straw so he could suck himself dry of the delicious filling inside of him.

Jared stood up weakly and went over to the sink to grab a rag to clean up their mess. By the time he got back Jensen was passed out on the oak table. He cleaned them up, and then he lifted Jensen into his arms and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. He snuggled Jensen into the blankets and cuddled up right next to him for extra comfort. He knew they had a lot to talk about, but for now that could wait when they both were somewhat more mentally capable of a conversation.

“Jay,” Jensen yawned out.

“I’m here Jense,” Jared pulled Jensen even closer.

“Did you really say holy Batman?” Jensen asked curiously, chuckling softly at Jared’s words to describe the sex they just had.

“Yeah…”

“Well I’ll be your Batman, if you be my Superman.” Jensen reached under the pillow and pulled out his dog tags he stored there earlier. “I want you to have these.”

“Jensen?” Jared looked into the tired green eyes.

“Jay, you are the love of my life, and I want you to keep me close to your heart, when I am on deployment. Our paths have finally lead us right back to where we started. I’ve finally found you and I don’t want to ever lose you again.” Jensen stared up into the hazel eyes he loved so much.

“I don’t want to ever lose you again either. And you won’t be close to my heart; you’ll be in my heart, even if you’re off fighting.” Jared tenderly cradled Jensen’s face into his hands and guided their magnetic lips together. A kiss filled with so many ways Jared loved Jensen, and hoped one day they’ll have a future together.

“Love you Superman.” Jensen whispered out lovingly.

“Love you Batman.” Jared was elated how much of a nerd Jensen was and Jensen was his nerd to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Y'all deserve a piece of pie!(:


End file.
